Impune
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Sorrisos de sol. Mãos de gelo. E impunidade.


**N.A: Sim, é uma Luna e George. Sim, LUNA E GEORGE.**

**Não perguntem. **

**Isso. **

**Não peguntem.**

**N.A: Música utilizada: **_**Storm, Lifehouse

* * *

**_

_Impune_

"_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head"_

O sino da porta bateu, e George assumiu um ar desanimado. Por que não podiam deixá-lo em paz, sozinho?

- A loja está fechada. – disse, sem nem ao menos se virar para olhar quem entrava. Não importava quem entrava, não importava mais quem vivia. Parte dele havia ido embora e nunca mais retornaria, e isso era tudo o que tinha importância agora.

- Ah... – ele ouviu uma voz distante dizer, em um tom um tanto surpreso - que pena. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido vir aqui, sabe? Dizem que é muito bom... E então ano passado eu ia vir com papai, mas não consegui, porque os Comensais me levaram. – houve uma pausa, e George quase deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Reconhecia aquela voz. - Eu vim visitar o Sr. Olivaras, um homem muito bom, sabe? Ajudou-me muito quando estávamos presos. Mas se está fechada... É uma pena.

George se voltou em tempo de ver o longo cabelo loiro e de aparência suja dançar pelas costas da garota que agora andava em direção à porta.

- Eu posso fazer uma exceção para você, Luna.

A garota se virou e arregalou os olhos em espanto.

- Você lembra meu nome! – George finalmente deixou um sorriso fraco surgir.

- Claro que lembro. Estávamos juntos na A.D., não é?

- Sim, estávamos... Você e seu irmão eram muito engraçados, nunca mexeram comigo. – ela fez uma pausa, e George deixou-se analisar pelos olhos protuberantes - Eu gostava de vocês.

O sorriso sumiu e George desviou o olhar, fixando-o nas prateleiras à sua volta.

- Mas eu acho que você não quer falar nele, não é? As pessoas normalmente não gostam de falar de quem se vai. Parece que dói. Dói, na verdade. É como um pedacinho seu que vai embora e não volta... – George voltou a encarar a garota, que tinha o seu sempre vago ar marcado por uma tristeza tão pura que a deixava quase bela. Os traços finos, e que sempre tinham um ar surpreso ou estranho, agora tinham um tom sereno, como se ela conhecesse a dor dele e estivesse transpondo-a para palavras - Na verdade, _não_ volta... Nunca vai voltar. Mas era um pedacinho seu, então sempre vai estar com você, mesmo que não esteja aqui. – os grandes olhos azuis fixaram-se nos olhos de George, e ele se descobriu incapaz de desviar o olhar, nem mesmo quando uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo seu rosto.

Luna sorriu levemente, um sorriso honesto e sincero, mesmo que pequeno. Cada gesto dela era sincero, exatamente como aquele sorriso, ela não se importaria em dar-lhe as costas e ir embora, se não quisesse estar ali. Não ficaria se não desejasse ficar. A menina sonhadora era real em sua sinceridade, como ninguém havia sido até agora.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, secando a lágrima que caía, ainda sorrindo, e George fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando retomar o controle sobre si mesmo.

"_If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I had see you  
This darkness would turn to light"_

O toque de Luna era frio, de uma maneira reconfortante. Os segundos em que as pontas dos dedos dela tocaram sua pele fez com que ele acreditasse que não era o único a sentir aquele tipo de dor, de saber que havia sido um pedaço seu a morrer. Não era o calor de sua mãe, ou a vagueza de seus outros irmãos. Era frio. Pequenas contas de gelo o acordando e tentando trazer-lhe para a vida, mesmo que com um gesto tão absurdamente simples.

Abriu os olhos novamente, e a encontrou fixando seriamente seus cabelos.

- Eu gosto de vermelho.

Ele olhou para ela e acabou sorrindo. Sorriso tão sincero quanto o dela, pela primeira vez em semanas. Apenas Luna poderia fazer um comentário tão sem propósito, depois de um momento tão estranho.

- Você aceita um café, Luna?

- Eu não gosto de café. – ela fez uma pausa e sorriu de leve - Mas aceito água.

- Vamos lá dentro, então.

Subiram as escadas para o pequeno apartamento em cima da loja. George quase se arrependeu do convite, quando percebeu o estado em que sua casa estava. Roupas largadas pelo chão, janelas fechadas e um ar pesado no ambiente todo. Luna olhava em volta como se tivesse acabado de entrar em seu próprio quarto. Sem curiosidade ou desaprovação. Apenas entrou. Simples, honesta, sincera. Sem julgamentos.

- A cozinha é aqui. – ele disse, enquanto a conduzia para um pequeno cômodo do apartamento e dava a ela um copo com água.

Ela sorriu quando ele entregou o copo, e George sorriu de volta.

Ela olhou em volta e acabou sentando sobre uma caixa, olhando, calma, pela janela, enquanto tomava a água de seu copo. George seguiu a linha de seu olhar e acabou perdendo a conta dos minutos que passou olhando para o céu, que teimava em permanecer azul, mesmo que já estivessem no início do outono.

Fred gostava do outono. Ele também costumava gostar, agora já não tinha certeza sobre nada. Do que gostava ou não, do que queria ou não. A loja, que era o projeto de suas vidas, estava fechada, como não havia estado nem mesmo durante o tempo de guerra. O sol brilhava e zombava da dor daqueles que haviam restado da guerra. Ele podia ver o sorriso congelado pela morte no rosto de seu irmão. Ele ainda podia sentir a dor de vê-lo partir. E já não conseguia mais decidir o que era real ou certo. Como se sentia antes da guerra era um mistério, e sua vida simplesmente não parecia lhe pertencer. Já não sabia mais nada.

- Deve haver muitos zonzóbulos por aqui.

George se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Luna, havia praticamente esquecido que a garota estava ali. Sobressaltou-se e a xícara caiu de sua mão, partindo-se em diversos pedaços, enquanto Luna o observava séria.

- Eu te assustei. – não era uma pergunta, nem tampouco um pedido de desculpas. Era apenas uma constatação. Luna tinha o dom de causar situações absurdas e dizer frases surpreendentes, podendo sair impune. Impune e pura. Por parecer não pertencer a esse mundo, por conseguir entender coisas complexas e expressar situações difíceis em palavras simples. Por diminuir a dor não com palavras de consolo, mas com puro companheirismo. Por deixar entrever pelos seus olhos grandes cada sentimento refletido em sua alma.

Luna parecia o espelho puro da sua própria alma. Ele perdeu-se nos olhos protuberantes e claros que o observavam, enquanto juntava os cacos de vidro.

Estilhaços. Exatamente como a sua alma. Não os uniu com magia, apenas juntou cada pedaço para pôr no lixo.

Talvez fosse a hora de deixar o passado passar.

"_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything will be all right  
And know everything is all right"_

- Ai! – exclamou, enquanto juntava o último estilhaço, que cortou seu dedo. O sangue surgiu aos poucos, emergindo de sua pele branca, e George tentou pegar a sua varinha na calça, mas foi impedido pela mão de Luna.

- São cortes de vidro. Não pode tratar com magia. – dizia ela, enquanto conjurava um curativo, e puxava a mão de George para cima, fazendo o ruivo se levantar junto.

- Por que não? – ele indagou surpreso.

Luna encarou-o, os olhos arregalados em surpresa, como se fosse absurdo que uma pessoa não soubesse de porquê não se tratar cortes de vidro com magia.

- Porque o vidro pode estar infestado de arenosos **(1)**. – ela respondeu, acenando com a cabeça em pesar, como se a declaração esclarecesse tudo.

George riu.

Riu abertamente e com vontade, livre, como há muito não se sentia. A garota o encarou novamente, enquanto colocava o curativo em sua mão, com um sorriso um tanto estranho nos lábios.

- Normalmente não é bom quando as pessoas riem assim perto de mim. Elas parecem achar que eu sou estranha, sabe? Mas eu não me importo que você ria. Você fica mais livre quando ri.

Os olhos dela tinham cor de estrelas. Eram azuis, mas de um azul etéreo, irreal. Contrastava tanto com a verdade de tudo que ela dizia.

"_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface"_

- Eu gosto quando me fazem rir. – ele respondeu, lembrando-se do tempo em que risadas faziam sua vida e aqueciam seu coração. De quando Fred o fazia rir. Tão poucas pessoas conseguiam.

- Eu posso fazer você rir. Eu só não sei direito como. Você me ensina? – ela perguntou, encarando-o, para então desviar o olhar e terminar o curativo. Ela soltou a mão de George, que sentiu falta do toque frio e então segurou na mão dela, encarando os olhos grandes e expressivos.

- Ensino.

Tão frio e tão bom. Irreal, mas ali. Impossível perder o que nunca vai se ter preso a você. Um espelho que não reflete o igual, mas o mistério. Não um porto seguro: uma ilusão.

Aproximou-se um centímetro de cada vez. Desejando fazer o que queria fazer, mas hesitante em fazê-lo. No fim, já não se importou mais. Encostou os lábios nos de Luna, com leveza, e a beijou, devagar e sem pressa. Encontrou um gosto de irrealidade ali, e soube, quando ouviu o riso dela, que sairia impune.

Luna ria, mas não correspondia o beijo. Afastou-se e a encarou, enquanto ela ainda sorria.

- Eu gostei disso. – ela disse, sua voz vaga e etérea, como sempre – Você pode fazer de novo?

George riu mais uma vez. Sinceridade crua e impunidade, leveza e verdades doloridas. Tudo isso estampado em olhos de estrela e voz de dia-a-dia. Luna era encantada.

- Posso. Mas antes, vamos tomar um sorvete.

Luna sorriu, vendo espelhado seu sorriso sincero nos olhos de Fred.

- Eu gosto de sorvete.

Ele ofereceu a mão que ela pegou, dando outro sorriso. Saíram pela porta de mãos dadas, cada um deixando um peso para trás. O peso da solidão acompanhada ou da perda irreparável. De saber que o que vai não volta. Mas há tanto que fica e pode ser aproveitado.

Sorrisos de sol.

Mãos de gelo.

E impunidade.

"_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything will be all right  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything would all right  
And know everything is all right  
Everything is all right  
Everything is all right"_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**(1) Eu não faço idéia do que arenosos sejam. Mas devem ser perigosos, se a Luna disse que é, é porque é.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N.A: Obrigada à guta e à minha twinzita, pela betagem, e à Cah, pela capa. ;


End file.
